WWF/WWE SmackDown!: Just Bring It
WWF SmackDown! Just Bring It (Exciting Pro Wrestling 3 in Japan) is a professional wrestling video game released on the PlayStation 2 by THQ and developed by YUKE's Future Media Creators. It was released in Europe on November 16, 2001, in the United States on November 19, 2001 and in Japan on January 24, 2002. The game is part of the WWF/WWE (later renamed WWE SmackDown vs. Raw, now simply WWE) series based on the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) professional wrestling promotion. It is also the sequel to WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role and was succeeded by WWE SmackDown!: Shut Your Mouth. This was the first game in the series to be featured on the PlayStation 2. Basic Information 'Developer(s): '''YUKE's Future Media Creators '''Publisher(s): '''YUKE's Future Media Creators (Exciting Pro Wrestling 3) & THQ (WWF/WWE SmackDown!: Just Bring It) '''Platform(s): '''PlayStation 2 '''Release date(s): '''November 16th, 2001 in Europe, November 19th, 2001 in North America & January 24th, 2002 in Japan. Gameplay This was the first game in the series to feature commentary, with Michael Cole and Tazz featured as the announcers. One improvement in this game is the appearance of six-man tag team matches, as well as six-man and eight-man battle royals (elimination matches; the latter appearing only in this game). Additionally, this was the first game of the series to give each wrestler two finishing moves, as well as the first to allow editing of the in-game wrestlers' move sets. ''Just Bring It was also the first game in the series to feature authentic, complete ring entrances. The game features several venues from 2000 and 2001 including the arena for Raw Is War and both the original and new arenas for SmackDown! Game Modes Rather than the Season Modes presented in the previous SmackDown! games, Just Bring It has a Story Mode. The player is given more control over their wrestler's activities in Just Bring It's Story Mode, such as having the ability to choose which WWF title to go after. Throughout Story Mode, the player is able to attain unlockables, including additional superstars. Roster #Albert #Big Show #Billy Gunn #Bradshaw #Bubba Ray Dudley #Chris Benoit #Chris Jericho #Christian #Crash #Dean Malenko #D-Von Dudley #Eddie Guerrero #Edge #Faarooq #Fred Durst #Hardcore Holly #Ivory #Jeff Hardy #Jerry Lynn #Kane #Kurt Angle #Lita #Matt Hardy #Mick Foley #Molly Holly #Perry Saturn #Raven #Rhyno #Rikishi #The Rock #Shane McMahon #Spike Dudley #Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley #Steve Austin #Steve Blackman #Steven Richards #Tajiri #Tazz #Test #Triple H #Trish Stratus #The Undertaker #Vince McMahon #William Regal #Booker T #The Hurricane #Rob Van Dam #DDP #Scotty 2 Holly #Chyna #Essa Rios #Tori #Stacy Keibler #Torrie Wilson #Bily Kidman #Chuck Palumbo #Shawn Stasiak Release The game ended up selling more than 400,000 units in North America, to which it was added to the Sony Greatest Hits Collection for the PlayStation 2 and became THQ's second Greatest Hits game, only bested by Red Faction.However, when the game was given the Sony Greatest Hits label, it was renamed to WWE SmackDown! Just Bring It because of the World Wrestling Federation's recently lost worldwide court battle to the World Wildlife Fund, to which the World Wrestling Federation was renamed to the World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). Reception The game received generally favourable reviews from critics. It received an aggeregate score of 78% from GameRankings and an aggregate score of 76/100 from Metacritic. GameSpy called the game: "An excellent wrestling game offering enhanced creation tools, excellent graphics, fast paced action and a ton of new (and old) gameplay modes." GameSpot said how "It can be amazingly fun at times, and the production value, laden with WWF panache, is top-notch." GamePro states: "By far the most ambitious and complete wrestling game in history...but its weakness lies in the attention to the game, not to the details." GameZone states: "There are plenty of action and match modes to forgive the small imperfection in the graphics and controls." Allgame states how the game "Sets a standard all subsequent wrestling games will have to meet." GameShark stated: "It's not great, but it's solid. The insane Create A Superstar mode alone is worth the purchase, but WWF fans will find plenty of other features to enjoy." However, Next Generation Magazine states: "Inside the ring the experience is dulled by a horribly unpredictable camera and terribly flat, disjointed commentary." Similarly, GamePen states: "Grating commentary by announcers Michael Cole and Tazz will have you scouring to find the mute button on your remote." XenGamers stated: "The gameplay is alternately fun and frustrating, the graphics are both striking and stilted, and the sound... No, the sound’s laughably bad all the way through." While GamerWeb stated: "The type of game that makes people claim PS2 is all about graphics and no gameplay. With no career mode, no WCW/ECW stars and an incredibly shallow Story Mode, there's simply NO reason to even rent this game." *GameRankings: 77.87% *Metacritic: 76/100 *Allgame: 4/5 *Eurogamer: 7/10 *GameSpot: 8.1/10 *IGN: 7.8/10 469044_93047_front.jpg|Alternate cover of the game 469044_3176_front.jpg|Exciting Pro Wrestling 3 cover Category:Games